charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Billie: Vol. 1
Kill Billie Vol. 1 is the sixth episode of the eighth season and the 162nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Reporters want to know everything about the Halliwells now they're back. While Piper, Phoebe and Paige are dealing with them and preparing for Halloween, Billie goes after a demon, but she's starting to get some flashbacks from her youth. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Erase Painful Memories :''After this cruel memory :is seen and said :Erase these thoughts :from my :Heart and my head. ''Sleep Spell :''Poppy, yar and :brisbane steep :to make a potion :for potent sleep. 'Potions' *Piper uses a potion to change the rats back into humans. Image:Vlcsnap-448010.jpg|Rats that are actually reporters. Image:Vlcsnap-447304.jpg|Piper throw the Potion Image:Vlcsnap-448803.jpg|The potion starts to smoke Image:Vlcsnap-449311.jpg|And the rats are turned back into reporters! *Paige drinks a potion to turn her into Carol Flower's ghost. Image:Vlcsnap-388476.jpg|Paige drinks the potion to turn her into the ghost of Carol Flowers... Image:Vlcsnap-389319.jpg|...her body begins to glow... Image:Vlcsnap-388613.jpg|...and is changed in a ghost *There's a mandrake-root (used instead of Mustard Seed) potion which basically replicates Piper's power to blow things up. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' used by The Dogan on Billie's potions. *'Shimmering:' type of teleportation used by The Dogan and Tomar. *'Shapeshifting:' used by Abet to look like a woman. *'Orbing:' type of teleportation used by Paige and Jonnah. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' used by Paige on Seth Perra's window, belts and socks. *'Energy Balls:' used by The Dogan to attack Billie and to vanquish a demon at Magic School. Beings Magical Beings * The Dogan - a Demon. He killed other demons in order to get their powers. * Tomar - a Demon. He helped The Dogan. He got killed by Billie's potions, deviated by The Dogan. * Abet - a Shapeshifter Demon. His territory is East Market and he preys in Alleys. The Dogan killed him to get his powers. Mortals *'Seth Perra' - a journalist who worked for the Bay Mirror. He led the journalists who wanted to know everything about the Halliwell's. Notes thumb|300px|right|Kill Billie Vol. 1 WB Trailer *This episode introduces the kidnapping of Christy Jenkins, which becomes a major plot as the season goes on. * The title is a reference to the 2003 Quentin Tarantino's movie "Kill Bill: Vol 1". * This is the first episode with the name "Billie" on it. The next and last one is Kill Billie Vol. 2 * The close-up of Billie's eyes when she casts the spell is another allusion to the "Kill Bill" films. * This is the second episode of Charmed in which the sisters celebrate Halloween. The first time they celebrated it was in All Halliwell's Eve. For Paige, this episode marks the first time she's seen celebrating. * Paige shows to the journalists the attic and the broken sewing machine from Grams, blown up by Piper in Look Who's Barking. * Paige talks about the history of the Manor, previously heard in Is There A Woogy In The House?. * This episode is filled with personal gain, but no consequences 'are shown. * Billie freezing when the memory of Christy's kidnapping comes back is very similiar to Paige freezing after witnessing a car crash in the episode "A Paige From The Past". They both experienced an event that reminded them about a traumatic event in their childhood. Glitches *Kaley Cuoco misreads the second part of the memory spell twice in a row by omitting the second "my". International Titles *'French: Le Poids du Passé *'Czech:' Billie a její sestra (Billie and her sister) *'Spanish (Spain):' Matar a Billie, volumen 1 *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Kill Billie *'Serbian: Ubij Billie, volume 1 Photo Gallery Episode Stills 806-02.jpg 806-03.jpg 806-04.jpg 806-05.jpg 806-06.jpg 806-07.jpg 806-08.jpg 806x08.jpg 806x07.jpg Behind the Scenes photoextra04.jpg photoextra05.jpg Screen Caps BillieSkills.jpg PaigeElders.jpg PAigeWelcomesReporters.jpg PaigeBillieOrbout.jpg HalloweenCharmed.jpg Quotes :Piper:' Great! Witch vanquishes demon, film at eleven. :'Billie:' But the press doesn't even know who I am! That's why I'm the perfect girl for the job. Plus, I wanna do it. :'Paige:' Why do you wanna do it? :'Billie:' So I can show you guys that I can. Come on! Please? I know I can do this. :'Piper:' Fine, but if you get caught on tape I will vanquish you. :'Paige:' Speaking of those problems, I think I have figured out a way to get the press off of our broomsticks... (Three rats crawl next to a wall behind Piper) Holly- We have rats! :'Piper:' Yeah, they're everywhere, get used to it. So what's this big solution? :'Paige:' Where did they come from? :'Piper:' The San Francisco Chronicle, uhm... Daily News and the Inquirer. I found them nosing around the garbage. :'Paige:' So you turn them into rodents? :'Piper:' Well, I could've blown them up. :(The door opens. Paige and a group of reporters appear in the doorway.)'' :Paige: Hello. And for your enjoyment, ladies and gentlemen, a marital spat. I know, really interesting, probably belongs in the lifestyle section right under the column on stinky diapers. :Piper: (through gritted teeth) Paige, what are you doing? :Paige: Well, I am just showing these fine men and women that even though there's nothing to find, they're destroying our lives anyway. So...carry on. :Billie (about vanquishing the Dogan): Please I know I can do this. :Piper: Fine, but if you get caught on tape I will vanquish you. :Billie (to Paige): She's serious? :Paige: Eh uh...just don't get caught. :Phoebe: I'm pregnant. :Paige: Dex? :Phoebe: No, this guy I met at the gas station - of course it was Dex! Category:Episodes Category:Season 8